


Glowing orb

by Kitty_SHIP



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Multi, PPA, Panic Pain Attack, Rating pends, Riddles, Self-Harm, Sucide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_SHIP/pseuds/Kitty_SHIP
Summary: When Nagisa saw a glowing orb exactly one year after the moon was turned forever crescent he just thought it was a natural phenomenon. Or at least he hoped. Nagisa truly didn't want to deal with science mistakes anytime soon. But little did he know that a new era was starting. And that the end of his Assassination classroom story, was the beginning of a new one.





	1. Hiromi left Nagisa hanging

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking: "GODAMNIT AUTHOR! STOP MAKING NEW STORIES AND THEN NOT UPDATE TO THEM!" well you're right, I should stop- But I had an amazing dream that I think good be a pretty legit fanfic- So here ya go!

A glowing orb appeared on the exact day the moon was turned crescent, just one year later. At first Nagisa thought it was just a random natural phenomenon that science would eventually explain. Well... He had hoped. He didn't want to deal with scientific failures any time soon. But, little did he know.... That the orb was actually the start of a new era. 

On the first day of highschool, when Nagisa woke up, his mother was acting strange. Asking things like: "Why aren't you in a skirt Nagi-Chan?" and occasionally pulling his hair. This would have been the norm, but Korosensei had helped him fix his relationship with his mom a while back. The next few weeks were worse and worse. His mother was now doing things that she never done to him. She would punch him, kick him, kife him, throw him across the room, etc. It was like the demon possesing his mother came back, 10x stronger. 

But one day his mother simply said: "You're not going to school anymore." She took away his phone and locked him in the house. He had no escape. While he had kept in contact with most of his 3-E friends, and it did seem strange that he wasn't responding to them anymore. They had just assumed that he was busy with schoolwork, but assumptions are normally always wrong. So eventually his best friend ,Karma, decided to investigate.  
.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa POV

I sat in my bed. Quiet as a mouse. I was weak and all thanks to my mother. She beat me so much, that now I have occasional PPA ( Panic pain attacks- ) and start screaming at the top of my lungs. I have to wear a long sleeve sweater everday now, because my moms abuse and my habit of using self-harm as a reliable source of relief. It might be years before I get rid of PPA and all the bruises, and thats only if my mom stops abusing me. 

I do use painkillers and a certain medication for PPA but they usually only just stop the screaming and get rid of only some of the pain. My current condition also causes me to be more emotional and have lower tolerance for pain. But being locked in a house does have it's perks. When I was a little kid, my mom gave a bunch of big riddle books. As a kid I never got to them, so now I have those as a pass time. I'm reading one about why did the detective decide this. It was set-up to be a suicide case, but our detective in the story has decided that its not. So then they give us a picture of the murder scene. I look over the picture around thousands of times. But I don't have a clue and the only thing i'm thinking about is 'Hanging'. Plus there's also someone ringing the doorbell so much.

Maybe that's what I was missing. That's my escape! I'll hang myself! I run out of my room and downstairs. I get the things depicted in the photo and run back upstairs. I set up the rope and put the stool down. I step on the stool, then put my head in the rope.

.

.

.

.  
Karma POV

I ring the doorbell. I ring it and ring it. When after a few tries no one comes out, I grab a hairpin and start trying to unlock the door. It takes a few tries but eventually it works. I go in and close the door behind me. Everything looks normal, but looks can be deceiving. I go down the hallway to where Nagisa's room is. I open the door and see Nagisa hanging himself. I can see him clawing at the rope, trying to break free, his hands turning bloody. I run to him, and untie the rope, then put him on the bed. But he's already passed out. Normally when someone hangs themself they have three minutes of oxygen before they loose all breath, and judging from the rope mark on his neck, he must've only been on there for thirty seconds. I start pacing back and forth, 'What should I do? I only have like two minutes until Nagisa runs out of air.. CPR! That gives air right? Ugh- But I only know mouth to mouth- WHY DID I SKIP THE OTHER PART!? Whatever i'll just make it quick-' I rush to Nagisa and quickly check for the any signs of breathing. None. I close Nagisa's nose with a pinch and put my lips on Nagisa mouth. I breath into his mouth many times and check if there's signs of Nagisa being able to breathe again. After a while I stop and watch Nagisa. He looks like he's breathing much better now. 

He opens one of his eyes and then another one. "Karma-Kun?" He asks quietly. "Don't you remember Nagisa? We stopped using honorifics~" I reply. He looks around the room. He sees the riddle book, the stool, the rope and finally his bloody hands. His eyes widen as though he had just remembered what he was doing. "K-karma! I can explain w-why...." "It's okay Nagisa.. I understand.." "B-but you don't! You don't know whats been happenin-" Nagisa suddenly goes quiet. Then he starts screaming. He screams and cries and twist around the bed, his head spins around almost as if he's looking for something. Once he's found it he weakly lifts his arm and points at it. I run over, grab the bag and take out both of the things. I give him both of the pills with with some of the water from my water bottle. 

Once he calms down I start talking: "Ok, explain to me what happened." He nods and starts explaining. "So for some reason my moms started abusing me again.. but this time... worse. She attacks me with knives and stuff like that. Eventually she just decided she would take away my phone and lock me in the house. I also started doing things like self-harm... Because of the trauma and abuse, I've developed a condition in which I nickname PPA, which stands for Panic Pain Attack. You just saw that happen a minute ago. It makes me more sensitive and gives me a lower-tolerance to pain... and about what just happened... Well...I was reading one of those riddle books and it had suicide as a theme and I sort of just... I d-don't know..." He started crying, tears coming out of his eyes. I decide to steer the conversation in a different direction, "So why are you wearing sweaters? It's super hot without one!" "To cover up all the bruises.." He starts unbuttoning the sweater and then takes it off. I see Millions of bruisies,scars and scabs. Some are still bleeding into the band-aids, while some are just still there. Nagisa points at the darkest one. "This is from two years ago. I made my mom super angry that day... She stabbed me with a knife right there." He explained. "And that's why you missed school those first two weeks of second year?" I ask, He nods then buttons up the sweater. "Can you hand me that riddle book?" He asks, I nod and get the book and then hand to him. "I figured out the riddle.. Her hands aren't bloody in this picture. If this was actually a sucide, her survival instincts would've shown up and start clawing at the rope." Explains Nagisa. He then starts doing some other riddle.

I put the blanket over his body, then call two people, Rio because she's the only person I know that's not Nagisa, (Everyone else doesn't really talk to Karma as much.) and Kaede because she's Nagisa's other, not as cool, friend. I would've called Sugino but I heard that he's out of town for a baseball match. I don't really explain much but I just said: "Hurry up and visit Nagisa's house, once your here go straight to his room, I'll be waiting."


	2. secrets of the mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Orb seems to have worked... Good." The lady smiled slyly then turns to the man in the room with her. "Are you sure this is right? We can't be affecting the lives of innocent highschoolers!" Protests the man. "Ehhh~? Isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you want to enhance their skills? Didn't you want another era of assassins? This is the first era~ We're gonna fix their broken mask... Their masks will have been remade... Look at these two..." She gestures over to one of the TV's in the room. "Nagisa... Karma...." The man gulps, sucking in his guilt. "We've also decided that for that bluenette rebuilding his mothers mask, would be crucial for rebuilding his mask." "By restarting the abuse!? I just wanted to..." The lady puts her fingers over the mans mouth.. "Are you sure that you want to continue arguing with me? You know what I can do, don't you?" The lady momentarily pauses for dramtaic effect,  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> "Karasuma?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this story I tried to make Rio a little meaner and Karma a little nicer so yeah~ This story has a lot to do with masks and trying to hide your true self with that mask, so much to the point where you are that mask.

The Orb seems to have worked... Good." The lady smiled slyly then turns to the man in the room with her. "Are you sure this is right? We can't be affecting the lives of innocent highschoolers!" Protests the man. "Ehhh~? Isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you want to enhance their skills? Didn't you want another era of assassins? This is the first era~ We're gonna fix their broken mask... Their masks will have been remade... Look at these two..." She gestures over to one of the TV's in the room. "Nagisa... Karma...." The man gulps, sucking in his guilt. "We've also decided that for that bluenette rebuilding his mothers mask, would be crucial for rebuilding his mask." "By restarting the abuse!? I just wanted to..." The lady puts her fingers over the mans mouth.. "Are you sure that you want to continue arguing with me? You know what I can do, don't you? Karasuma?" The lady takes out her phone, glances at it, and then leaves.  
.

.

.

.

.

Narrator POV

Nagisa was working on another riddle when Kaede and Rio came running in. "NAGISA! Are you ok?" They look around the room. They see the rope, the stool, and Nagisa's bloody hand touching the pages of the riddle book holding. "D-did you..? Try to...?" Kaede looked shocked, Rio on the other hand chuckled abit, "Nice prank Karma~ Nagisa would never do such a thing! I'm surprised Nagisa would go along to such a thing~" "What!? I would never prank you!" Yelled out Karma. "Don't do a lie that won't help the subject." States Nagisa. "Ok. Maybee- In the PAST. But now is the present. And I'm not lying! I can proove it! Nagisa, can tell them.." "Ehh...." Nagisa sighs and takes off his sweater, showing all the bruises. "HOLY SHIT! How did that happen?!" Asks Rio, cleary disturbed by all the bruises. "My moms abuse... and my tendency to self-harm..." Explains Nagisa. "Why do you self-harm? And why did you try to hang yourself?" Asks Kaede. "Well it's a form of relieving myself from the stress, for the hanging part I was just reading a riddle and it talked about suicide and I thought that it would be for the better... You guys probably actually hate that i'm such a burden, right?" "No way! I wouldn't have given you mouth-to-mouth if i thought you were a burden!" Exclaims Karma, A little bit of silence fills the room. 

 

"YOU GAVE HIM MOUTH-TO-MOUTH!?" Exclaims Kaede. Nagisa's face turned red, "O-oh..." Meanwhile Rio's laughing her head off, "OH MY GOD, I'm dying~!" Karma is just insanely blushing, "I-it was to save him! Wouldn't you have done mouth-to-mouth too?!" "No." states Rio. Kaede just stares at her, "RIO!" "SEE? told you i'm a burden. Maybe I should just die." Nagisa just turns to the other side of his bed facing away from the room. He gets something from under his pillow. And hides under his covers, after a while of silence Nagisa starts hissing, as his sheets turn red. "ouch..... Bad decision-" Karma run to the bed and takes off the covers, to reveal Nagisa with his leg bleeding and a bloody knife next to it. "NAGISA!" 

.

.

.

.

.  
Nagisa POV

As i'm facing away from everyone else, I take a knife from under my pillows and hide it from them under the covers. I pull down one of the sleeve of my sweater and then aim to stab my hand, My least sensitive spot, but since it's hard to see under the covers- I acidentally stab my leg. I let out a hiss, and take out the knife, causing my sheets to turn red. "ouch..... Bad decision-" Karma rushes over to me and takes off the bed covers. And before I know it, he starts giving out orders, "Rio, Get the medical kit in the kitchen. Kaede, clean the knife and put in the kitchen. Nagisa... Don't move." "Ehh~? Then what're you gonna do, captin?" Ask Rio. "Just hurry up and get the medical kit, I'll stay here and watch Nagisa!" Everyone starts moving and eventually there's bandages wrapped around my leg. Karma gives me a worried look, "Why would you do that?" "...J-just go.... You know what'll happen if my mom finds out you were here.." I say. "Nagisa, were here to help.." explains Karma. "Nagi-Chan~! I'm home~!" Exclaims Hiromi. "But.. I've noticed the door is unlocked..." I can hear her footsteps getting closer. "Guys go..." They all jump out from the window but not before my mom goes into the room. "Nagisa.... Who's foot is that?" Ask mom stepping closer to my bed. "Well.. People were throwing shoes at the window?" She goes up to me, picks me up and throws me across the room. My leg starts bleeding out more, "TELL ME THE TRUTH YOU FAILURE OF A DAUGHTER." I start tearing up in my eyes. "Why are you crying~? I've done nothing wrong to you..." She kicks me in the leg. Damnit this PPA making me emotional. "M-mom.... Can I have mYEEEEEK-" She kicked me in the stomach. "Tell me who's foot that was." Demands Hiromi. "It was Karma's... He, Rio and Kaede all came in... They were worried about how I hadn't been answering their calls.. I tried to get them to go... But they weren't listening..." I try to explain. "Why was the door unlocked?" "Karma opened it with a hairpin...." "Good... Now Nagisa... Be a dear and wash the dishes for me, would you?" "Yes mom.." I weakly get up and take some of my pills then I get the medical box and wrap some bandages around my leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep up the angst... I don't think this chapter was as good as the first one, but I'm still really proud of it~

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyyyyyyyyyy-


End file.
